callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hardened (perk)
Deep Impact How come people keep adding, "Deep impact equivalent"?? SHOW ME PROOF PEOPLE A Lonely Nomad 16:49, September 2, 2010 (UTC) http://www.1up.com/boards/posts/list/60/52261.page?escapeContext#2122252 Darkman 4 16:55, September 2, 2010 (UTC) What the hell? Could we please keep the nonsensical posts with no signatures to a minimum (like, zero). Also, if someone could re-enable editing on the page, merely to change the wording about the pro perk, as it highly misleading. It makes it sound like weapon recoil is lessened, when in reality, it makes your aim suffer less from the impact of enemy fire. Incrognito 14:59, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Challenges. *Secondary Kills — Get 50 kills with secondary weapons. *One Shot Kills — Get 50 One Shot, One Kill medals. *Headshots — Get 50 headshot kills. Pro confirmed as increased bullet damage on aircraft and turrets, and less flinch effect when hit by enemy fire. Demonsniper7 05:03, November 12, 2010 (UTC) People, seriously? Every person I come across in this game says that it is Stopping power mixed with Deep Impact. IT IS NOT! There is no stopping power in this game, either by name or by function. Treyarch even confirmed this is previous interviews. Drop it! EDIT: It only increases damage to aircraft, although it has to be pro to do so. BurnerMeen 17:24, November 16, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Edit Please unlock the page for edits. The game has been out long enough to write an accurate article. Ebola Zair3 03:32, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Unlock the page... God u people dont understand that this is a WIKI and therefore anyone can edit, and when someone lock a page with absolutely no info on it. 1: Sign your posts. 2: We do understand that (look at 99.9% of articals) but, when people vadalize, place the wrong info too much, or don't use proper grammer ("you" is spelled with three letters, not one!) then we need to lock the page. Conqueror of all Zombies 22:43, November 28, 2010 (UTC) "proper grammer" eh? Is that similar to "proper grammar?" 18:28, November 30, 2010 (UTC) More on topic, thank you to the mod that unlocked this page. There are still some other perks that are locked and in need of information. Ebola Zair3 02:19, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Effects of Perk Does this perk affect the death machine? 01:18, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Shooting at Aircraft Is this actually something worth doing? Unless you have Ghost Pro you aren't going to last long out in the open when something like a Chopper Gunner is in the air. The last thing I would want to do is get out in the open and start shooting my tiny pea shooter at this giant steel beast as it rips me to shreds with heavy machine gun rounds. I'm made of flesh, that thing is made of metal. Who is going to last longer? Now, the article says Hardened Pro increases bullet damage to aircraft by 25% but that doesn't seem like enough of an increase to be worth bothering with. If the increase were 125% then okay, maybe then it would be worth consideirng, but 25% is hardly anything. I've tried shooting down aircraft without Hardened Pro and I emptied my magazine until I had spent every last round I had, but it didn't bring the aircraft down. Now, bear in mind you're not just wasting ammo by doing this, you're also showing up as a red dot to every enemy in the area, and they aren't going to wait until you're done before they come after you. So a 25% boost to this just seems like nothing to me. What does everyone else think? Do you think its worth it to try to shoot an aircraft down with or without hardened pro? Or are you like me and think using a Launcher is the only way to go? 13:52, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Frankly, I think your dead wrong. Shooting an enemy aircraft down is almost always, important. yes it works better when your team is all shooting at it. BUT every little bit helps. You can save Strela-3s for choppers, and shoot down UAVs for example, or help shoot down Cobras faster.Razgriez 14:00, December 8, 2010 (UTC) I think it's pretty much worthless as well, but only because the Launchers are infinitely better choices. To take down an Attack Helicopter/Chopper Gunner with a "strong" assault rifle (M16, Galil, AK47, Commando) it'll take 89 bullets; it'll take 72 with Hardened Pro. That's at least three magazines once you factor in the fact that not every bullet is going to hit. This is better with any of the LMG's as they'll take 67 bullets without Hardened Pro and 54 with it... but you'll still have to fire in really short bursts to get it. Seems pretty futile when any aircraft in this game can be taken out with 2 shots from the Strela-3. Against Counter/Spy Planes it's actually worth it to use bullets, since they have almost 1/4 of the effective health of Helicopters. In this capacity it can actually be worth it to shoot at them, as it's only 14 shots with a Hardened Pro LMG. Then again, it's only 18 shots with a regular LMG, so... not that useful. You can find the health stats for killstreaks on DenKirson's website, so feel free to check my math. I think you'll find that it's pretty accurate. Ebola Zair3 20:37, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Dogs? does shooting dogs count toward the pro challenge? Don't see why they would, since as far as I know dogs don't count as aircraft. Ebola Zair3 07:09, January 3, 2011 (UTC) manual of style iv changed "CoD 5 to CoD:WaW. could people please consult the manual of style in future and use proper game names. Texmex4321 20:33, March 17, 2011 (UTC)